


you're true and pure

by dyinqstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad AU, Fluff, M/M, family au, klance, might be some smut in this fic but i dunno yet, prepare for angst i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: a year and a half after keith and lance get married, they decide they want to be parents.





	1. prologue . holy matrihomie

**Author's Note:**

> alright sOOOOOOOOO  
> i've only JUST started with this idea so i really don't know how this will all work out, but, i'll find a way i guess i dunno is that how authors do things lol prolly not but i'm only like.... 14 thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> also! just putting ages here for me to remember in case i need a reference:  
> lance, 25  
> keith, 27  
> pidge, 23  
> hunk, 25  
> shiro, 34
> 
> as for matt, i'm not sure, and allura and coran i'm definitely not sure. lemme know what you think i should make matt's age??

**PROLOGUE**

 

Lance was trembling. He couldn’t believe the day had finally come.  
Whether or not it was just his anxiety making him feel things, his suit felt tied. He fidgeted with the blue bowtie he had on until he saw Allura’s hand swipe his away.  
“Feeling nervous?” she asked, a gentle smile on her face; however her eyes glittered with excitement for her friend.  
“You have no idea,” Lance chuckled, looking at her, then at the ground. “I’m just… wow. I’m so happy, Allura. I didn’t think Keith, my first actual lover, would end up being the one I’m marrying, you know?”  
Allura nodded, swiping a strand of her white-as-snow hair behind her ear, taking Lance’s hand and thumbing it soothingly. “Well, you better treat him right,” she said, a mix of a playful yet serious tone in her voice. “If this is so rare for humans, you’re lucky. Very lucky.”  
The brunet nodded. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he called. Matt peered in after he opened the door, eyeing both Lance and Allura.  
“You might wanna hurry it up, my dude,” he told Lance. “Everyone’s here.”  
“Already?!” Lance gasped, suddenly moving quicker. “Damn it- Allura, do I look okay?”  
Allura casted an amused glance at Matt, who seemed just as amused, then back at Lance, laughing softly. “You look great,” she assured him. “Now come on! Your husband is waiting.”  
Lance sighed shakily, nodding. “You’re right,” he said, smiling a bit at the fluttery feeling he got in his chest when Allura called Keith his husband.

Shaky hands, yet still soft and loving when fingers were intertwined.  
All they could see was each other. It was almost as if every other visible thing had been completely faded away from them both. They ignored the adoring giggles from family and friends at how flustered their smiles at each other were.

“Dearly bruhloved,” Hunk’s voice sounded as he stood, speaking out to everyone despite his anxiety levels being very high. “We are swaggered here today to join these two bros in holy matrihomie.”  
Snorts from Matt were heard, and a smack against an arm from Shiro was also heard afterwards, but only very lightly. The cackling was silenced immediately after that.  
As the ceremony went on, despite it still being full of small jokes here and there, family members and friends had tears in their eyes. After Hunk finished speaking, the rings came in, which were brought by Pidge. Matt was obviously ecstatic, sitting next to Shiro, trying to hold in his amusement at his little sister wearing a bear suit, because she had been declared ‘ring bearer.’

Pidge held the pillow with the rings sitting still on it, and Keith decided to do his vows first.  
“Lance,” he blinked, trying not to cry at all but was slowly failing. “You started off as someone who I had bickered with, and competed against- but I ended up falling for you so quick even though you still got on my nerves. And, heh- sometimes you still do. But that doesn’t matter. I love you regardless, and I always will. You’ve been my stability since we were in space kicking ass. My impulse control, too. But you’re more than that, and I’m a bit more stable now. You’re everything to me. I’m so glad we reunited on that hunt for Shiro all those years ago, otherwise this never would have happened, and, frankly, I don’t want to imagine what my life would be like if that hadn’t happened. So let’s just put it this way: I love you so much. I hope to never lose you.”

People in the seats watching them were crying at this point. Tissues had been given to those who were crying by those who weren’t. Keith grabbed the ring from the pillow Pidge held out in front of her and took Lance’s hand, slipping it onto his finger as the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly.

Now it was Lance’s turn.  
“Keith,” he said after taking a deep breath, however his voice was still shaky. “I’ll admit, back in the days before you got kicked out of the Garrison, I was jealous of you and tried to be better. And even when we ended up being Paladins of Voltron, I was still jealous. But I ended up realizing I never hated you as much as that jealousy made me feel I did. And slowly, all that ‘rivalry’ business slipped away, and it took us to where we are now. Here. Home. Together. And I can’t thank you enough for never leaving my side, no matter how much I annoyed you or how much you annoyed me or, whatever the odds were. I love you so much. Everything about you is mesmerizing, and I love how flustered you get when I use one of those cheesy cute names but in Spanish. I just- God, Keith. You made me whole again. When you left for the Blade of Marmora, it felt as if I had no place anymore. But then you came back, we all worked it out, and I felt complete again. As if you and I just… worked. And sure enough, we did. We really did. I love you, Keith. Thank you for everything.”  
After that, Lance took the other ring from the pillow. He held Keith’s hand in his own and shakily slipped the ring onto his finger.

Hunk was gesturing to Shiro for a tissue, yet he knew he couldn’t go over there to grab one and Shiro couldn’t come over to give him it anyways. So he sniffled, tear stains visible on his cheeks, and cleared his throat before speaking again. “I now pronounce you as husbands,” he finally announced. “You may now kiss.”  
Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s, holding his waist gently. Keith slid his arms around the taller man’s neck. “Don’t mind if I do,” Lance said in his carefree flirtatious tone. Keith giggled, sighing when his now-husband pressed his lips to his, kissing back almost immediately.  
Cheers and clapping sounded around the room as the two continued to kiss for probably nearly a full minute or so. They pulled away, but still continued to gaze at each other until they were able to go back down and relax and spend time with everyone else there.

They hung out in the reception room for a little while after, eating cake and drinking cans of soda. Normally there would probably be bottles of wine or beer or whatever, but because Lance clearly instructed that he wanted to remain a “good Christian boy” (which was far from the truth), he didn’t want any alcohol at the wedding.  
“Dude, that was so gay,” Keith snorted, taking a sip of his drink.  
Lance shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Eh,” he said, then smirked when Keith looked at him, “I’ve seen gayer.”  
It took a moment for Keith to get the joke, and then he gasped, smacking Lance’s arm playfully. Lance squeaked, swatting back at him lightly. “Help!” he called out between giggles, “I only just got married and my husband’s already back to abusing me!”  
“Shut up, idiot,” Keith calmed down, grinning a bit.  
“You love me,” Lance smiled as well, leaning in, pressing a small soft kiss to the raven’s temple. “Now come on. Let’s go dance and be even more gay!”  
Keith blinked, narrowing his eyes. “Wait- what?!” Before he could say anything else, Lance had taken his hand and the two of them rushed onto the dancefloor.

Lance took both Keith’s hands, pulling him close. “You heard me,” he said, in a more softer and gentle voice. “Let’s dance.”  
“I don’t know how,” Keith admitted, averting his gaze, blushing in embarrassment.  
“That’s fine,” the brunet brushed a strand of Keith’s jet black locks behind his ear, cupping the side of his face. “Just follow me, yeah?”  
And Keith did just that. Before he knew it, he was lost in Lance’s gaze, sub-consciously following the movements he just felt Lance had been doing the whole time, and he was doing it perfectly.  
They stopped abruptly after hearing cheers and aw’s from Pidge, Hunk and Matt.

“I love my friends who are husbands!” cheered Hunk, throwing his arms up in bliss.  
“So do I!” Pidge laughed, waving her arms around.  
Keith’s face flushed red and he buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance laughed rather loudly, holding the smaller male close to him. Keith pulled away, gazing up at Lance who gazed back at him.  
  
“Have I ever told you how much your eyes look like nighttime, but the stars are just a sparkly metal-made looking thing?” Lance told him, quietly, adding, “it’s peaceful. It feels safe, innocent.”  
Keith giggled a little, which made Lance’s heart stutter. God, he loved this boy. “Your eyes, if I look into them long enough,” he said, “they look like a glowing ocean with soft crashing waves. I get lost in them but I feel protected. Sometimes I hear the waves even. It happened a lot back when we first started dating.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” Keith continued, “when I’d have panic attacks sometimes before we came back to earth, you’d slip into my room since I’d start to pace around and you could somehow hear it? And you just laid me down back into my bed and laid there next to me, facing me, telling me nice things while I got lost in your eyes and.. I loved it. I still see it sometimes. I miss it, but when I do see it, I get really content.”  
And all Lance could do was just smile. He pressed his lips against Keith’s, who kissed back, as the two of them stood there, occasionally swaying back and forth. They pulled away and just stared at each other again.

“I love you, Keith.”  
“I love you too, Lance.”


	2. chapter one . a meme works at a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a scene unfolds!  
> :-)
> 
> sorry this took awhile, yiiikes. i wanted to get it out sometime last night but i ended up not being able to cause too many distractions and all that. but here it is!
> 
> i'm writing all chapters of this fic in google docs before i put it up here so if the formatting or the way it looks on here looks off/shorter maybe tell me how to fix it?? or if not, that's fine, but i apologize either way hfghjgfg  
> i hope y'all enjoy thissssss.

A year and a half later, all was well.

The couple had okay jobs, you could say. Keith worked at a music store and Lance worked at a Starbucks (because why not). They were content, and even though sometimes there would be personal struggles, they’d always make it through. Whether it was something that had to fix on their own individually, or work it out together, they got through it.  
When Keith got off work before Lance did, he’d go to the Starbucks he worked at and spend some time with him. Lance’s coworkers and the people who regularly visited knew who Keith was and allowed him to go behind the counter sometimes, but would hide when customers came to order so it wouldn’t look awkward.

In fact, that’s what happened today. But it went a little different this time.

Keith pushed the glass doors open, walking in. He saw Lance behind the counter and went over to stand next to him, kissing his cheek gently.  
“Ahh, mi amor,” Lance smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. “How are you?”  
“Okay, but tired,” the smaller male shrugged, sighing, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Had a long day I guess. A lot of the customers needed me to help guide them around the store and now my body’s tired. Can you hold me? I can’t stand anymore or I’m gonna pass out.”  
The brunet chuckled, kissing his temple. “‘M sorry about that, baby,” he said in a soft voice. “It’s been tiring here today too. People just can’t decide what they want, damn… why can’t they be basic and just choose pumpkin spice?”  
Keith hummed, not saying anything else really.

Suddenly, he lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder when he felt him jolt a bit at a loud voice. It sounded like a child’s, and both men turned to look over at where they heard it come from. They saw a little girl with clenched fists, stomping her foot down on the ground, glaring at her father who obviously didn’t look pleased. Most parents would be embarrassed by their child making a scene, but he looked angry. The kind of angry that would make you believe he was what set the little girl off, and sure enough, he did.  
“We are not going to the toy store to buy you anything!” he snapped at her, and she dragged out a long angry groan.  
“But Sybil’s brother has all these toys that he got from there! I wanna go there and buy some! Please?” she begged, though still clearly looking angry as well.  
The dad shook his head, crossing his arms. “Alex, you’re a girl. I’m not buying you toys meant for boys. If you want any toys that Sybil has, you get those. But no matter what I’m not buying you any toys because of how you’re behaving!”  
“But dad!” she cried, tears obviously welling in her eyes.

Keith watched the scene go on, but then Lance slipped away. He blinked, watching his husband go over to the little girl.  
“Hey, hey,” he spoke softly, like he did with Keith but more innocent, kneeling down to her height, “Calm down, it’s okay.”  
The little girl, now known as Alex, didn’t shy away but angry tears fell down her cheeks as she sniffled. She hiccuped, blinking away any more tears. “I know you’re mad, but I promise you’ll be okay,” Lance continued. “I don’t know why you couldn’t get the toys in the first place, but when your dad said no, you should have listened. I know it’s hard sometimes, but if you listen, you might just get it anyways.”  
Keith was still observing, his eyes sparkling. He smiled at how Lance could comfort children so well; it was because he grew up in a large family, being the second eldest and all.  
Alex nodded, listening to his words.  
“You feel okay now?” Lance asked her.  
“Mhm,” she nodded again.  
“Good.” Lance got up and looked down at her. “Now, just to make sure, what should you say to your dad?”  
The small child turned to her father, looking up at him with a genuine apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry I got mad,” she said. “I’ll listen to you next time, dad.”  
The father smiled, scooping her up and hugging her gently. “It’s okay, kiddo. Things happen.” He looked at Lance, still smiling. “Thank you, by the way.”  
“It’s no problem, I’m used to being with kids anyways,” he shrugged, but then leaned in and added, “and, by the way, a child should have fun and express themself. So when you’re thinking of surprises for her, buy a mix of toys that were ‘meant’ for girls and boys. Just a suggestion.”

He walked back over to Keith after the father nodded and left the shop.  
“Well,” Keith said, smiling.  
“Well.” The brunet looked around, then back at his husband. “Another day saved yet again by the amazing Loverboy Lance!”  
Keith snorted, laughing softly. “You still remember that? Oh God.”  
“And of course you get it immediately, ‘cause you remember watching me do that pole-dancing,” Lance shoved him playfully.  
“Hey! That is not it! You kept calling yourself that for a solid 6 months!”  
The taller male messed up Keith’s hair, smiling. “I know, baby, I’m just joking.”  
“You better be.”

* * *

 

After they got home, they were talking about something that was relevant to how Lance had helped that little girl and her father.

“Little kids are cool,” Lance shrugged. “But they can be really annoying.”  
“You didn’t just use that kind of soft-voice lecture method to all your little siblings and cousins though, right?” Keith looked over at him, smirking at the thought.  
“Sometimes I would,” the brunet crossed his arms, averting Keith’s gaze. “I mean- they’re my siblings, it’s obvious they’d get on my nerves a lot and wouldn’t just follow what I’d tell them.”  
The raven nodded. “I wonder what it’s like to have little siblings.”

Lance turned a bit wide-eyed. “Hell,” he said in a serious tone, staring at him, “It’s hell.”

Keith snorted, laughing. “It was hell enough with Shiro, and he’s older,” he argued.  
Lance shrugged, looking away.  
Keith gazed at him for a long moment, then scooted closer, swinging a leg over his lap. He snaked his arms around his husband’s neck, getting just a bit more closer.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, looking down at Keith curiously.  
“Doing what I used to do,” he leaned in, trailing soft kisses along Lance’s neck. He heard the brunet let out a very soft squeak, tilting his head back to expose his neck a little more for Keith.  
“You’re really lovey,” Lance pointed out. Keith hummed, nodding when he pulled away to gaze up at him. Lance smiled, running his fingers through the smaller male’s hair, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Keith melted into it and kissed back almost immediately, his lips working with Lance’s ever so gently.

Lance pulled away, but their foreheads still touched rather lightly against each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes, both faces wearing cheesy smiles.

“I love you,” Keith whispered.

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Keith woke with a slight jolt. His eyes blinked open as he sat up, looking around. Looking to his side, he didn’t see Lance there at all.

“What’s that little shit up to now...” he muttered under his breath, grabbing his phone. He checked the time.

3:41 AM.   
_Are you serious,_ he thought to himself, frustrated.

Getting out of bed, the raven left their dark bedroom and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He looked around, but Lance wasn’t there. He let out an irritated huff, choosing to walk downstairs next into the living room. Once he got there, he flicked on the lights and saw Lance sitting on their black leather couch, with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, his attention turning from Stranger Things to Keith immediately. He jolted at first, then took notice it was only Keith and let out a huff of relief.

“Jesus,” he laughed softly, putting the show on pause. “You scared me.”  
“Seriously? That’s it?” Keith walked over to him, crossing his arms. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“My phone is dead and I was too scared to go upstairs and get the charger, but no, I don’t.” Lance wore that shit-eating grin that always annoyed Keith, but also made him a little amused (he held it in pretty good most of the time, though).

He sighed, shaking his head, sitting on the couch and cuddling up close to Lance. “It’s like almost 4 AM, idiot,” he pulled an extra blanket from the top of the couch and covered himself and Lance with it, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist. “You know we’re going to Hunk’s tomorrow night, remember?”

“Shit!” Lance gasped, his eyes snapping wide, looking at Keith worriedly. “I forgot. Shit- shit shit shit. Stranger Things distracted me from like, everything. I’m sorry.”  
Keith laughed, leaning in, kissing Lance’s cheek comfortingly.  
“It’s okay,” he said, running his fingers through the taller male’s hair, then cupping the side of his face. “You can finish watching this tomorrow if you don’t wanna sleep in or anything. We should just get some sleep now though.”

Lance hummed in agreement, nodding. He held Keith close to him and they both laid down on the couch, snuggling under the thin but still pretty warm blanket, legs tangled together messily.

“G’night, angelito,” Lance murmured.  Keith smiled, looking up once to peck his husband on the lips before resting his head against his chest again, closing his eyes contently.

“Night Lance,” he said before yawning, then drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET. sorry for no kids yet!
> 
> i'm pretty sure having kids is a big decision to make. so i guess you could consider this a bit of a slowburn?? or is a slowburn a term for like... relationships/romance fics or whatever. lmao idk.
> 
> already have part of chapter 2 ready though- and by part of it i mean like. 1 and not even a half paragraphs. but hey! i'll get it out. hopefully tomorrow night or the next, i'm not sure.  
> hope y'all liked the first chapter. thanks for reading!
> 
> if you have any tips or anything that will do some help, please lemme know. just be honest. but don't be harsh or anything. i want to improve but all in all criticism makes me very self-conscious, soooo... give some if you want? just be careful i guess. thank youuuuuuuu.

**Author's Note:**

> w o w. okay. i'm exhausted haha hello
> 
> thanks for reading though! i had a fun time. some of my friends got updates on it ;) if i send them it y'all know who you are ahah uh i don't actually act like this when talking to people hshjsklsdklsd i'm awkward
> 
> buuut yeah! hope it wasn't too fluffy or anything- also i'm not an expert on how weddings go down so if i made any mistakes please let me know for future reference? thaaanks :-) !!
> 
> \- lance


End file.
